Noir
by Mione-90
Summary: Quand la vengeance l'emporte sur la raison, Harry se laissera emporter par ses sentiments aux rythmes d'une chanson Japonaise...


NOIR

par Mione:

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous entends d'ici: "Elle rajoute jamais de chapitres à ses fics mais elle trouve le temps d'écrire un One Shot..."

Désolée mais en ce moment j'ai un emploi du temps TRES chargé et j'ai pas trop le moral...

L'idée de ce One-Shot m'est venu en regardant un anime vraiment super: "Noir". Le générique, dont sont issues les magnifiques paroles, est vraiment à couper le souffle.

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à JKR et les paroles aux producteur de "Noir". Cependant je les ai quelque peu modifiées. Peut-être vous les mettrai-je si vous le voulez...

Les paroles ont

Rating: G

BONNE LECTURE !

-------------------------------------

Nande (Pourquoi)

Sirius no hitsugi

(Le cercueil de Sirius)

Je jetai un dernier regard sur le corps inerte de mon parrain avant que son cercueil soit scellé et mis en terre magiquement. Il était toujours beau et son rictus moqueur n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis sa mort tragique. On l'avait vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire avec un liseret or.

S'il était là, c'était la faute de Bellatrix Lestrange; depuis quelques temps je rêvais que je la tuai. Et si ce rêve devenait réalité...

Un homme agita sa baguette pour refermer le cercueil et l'enterrer tandis que je serrai des dizaines de poignées de main avec lassitude.

Le cortège funèbre quitta ensuite le cimetierre de Hogsmeade; Ron me tapota maladroitement l'épaule puis Hermione m'enlaça brièvelent.

-Merci... écoutez, laissez-moi maintenant... Demandai-je.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent. Enfin seul. Je me penchai sur la sépulture de mon parrain et pouvai laisser ma tristesse mais aussi ma rage se diverser sur mes joues.

Le lendemain, le Hogwarts Express nous ramena chez nous et je retrouvai avec horreur le monde hostile des Dursley. J'eu même droit à un acceuil particulier de Dudley:

-Alors comme ça ton psycopathe meurtrier de parrain repose six pieds sous terre et bouffe les pissenlits par la racine ?Me dit-il en me jetant un examplaire d'un journal moldu avec pour gros titre "Le criminel Sirius Black retrouvé mort mystérieusement.."

Tout cela ne fit que raviver ma colère et ma culpabilité. Je me jetai rageusement sur mon cousin pour le frapper avant que Vernon nous sépare et m'enferme dans ma chambre à coups de pieds dans le dos et les reins.

Cette solitude forcée m'obligea à ressasser tous les évènements précédant la mort de Sirius:

"Si seulement j'avais pensé à Snape ! Mais non, mon orgueil, et cette foutue rancune sont tellement présents qu'inconsciemment je n'ai même pas pensé à lui ! Et cette Bellatrix qui a poussé le seul vrai membre de ma famille vers ce satané voile ! Elle me le paiera, je vengerai mon parrain."

J'essuyai mes larmes du rageusement du revers de la main et décidai de ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort: je devai passer à l'action.

Nagareru namida wa mo kare hate

Shin ni ueta kodoku

(Les larmes versées sont déjà asséchées

La solitude est assoifée de sang)

Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées que je m'endormai recroquevillée sur mon lit. Mon rêve m'emporta dans un pré ensoleillé aux côté d'un ange: une jolie jeune fille nomée Mitsune avec des ailes aussi blanches que les nuages par beau temps. Elle faisait virevolter sa robe également blanche en me criant:

-Harry ! Harry ! Je m'appelle Mitsune Shi Kuroi mais tu peux m'appeller Mitsune-chan ! Je suis l'ange qui emmene les âmes vers leur destinée; une sorte d'ange de la mort... Fais bien attention car nous pourrions bientôt nous revoir...

Puis elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

Je me réveillai en sursaut sans savoir quoi penser de ce songe étrange. Cette Mitsune-chan... elle était si belle...

Shi wa tenshi no nikoge no nioi wo satsete mau

(La mort danse avec le parfum des plumes des anges)

Je regardai mon réveil, déjà 10:30. Quelqu'un m'avait glissé mon petit-déjeuné par la trappe de ma porte. J'avalai rapidement mes toasts et mon jus de fruit. Je souhaitai toujours inflioger à Bellatrix les pires souffrances qui soient mais j'allais avoir besoin d'entrainement. Comme j'avais passé mes BUSE's, je pouvais utiliser la magie en dehors d'Hogwarts et m'entrainer à quelques sortilèges le cochon d'Inde de Dudley.

J'essayai aussi les Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des araignées avec apréhension mais c'tait la seule solution pour l'éliminer. Je savai que si mes amis, Dumbledore, Lupin ou d'autres m'auraient dit de ne surtout pas me venger mais ma colère me brouillait l'esprit et m'empêchait de peser le pour et le contre.

Durant deux semaines je m'entrainai sans relâche et relisai mes livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Sortilèges.

Kuroi tayou ga shizumanu machi de

Daremoga damatte kijustumeki hataraku

(Dans la ville où le soleil noir ne se couche jamais

Quelqu'un travaille silencieusement, comme par magie)

Harassé par une autre journée d'entrainelent, je m'étendai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux: le visage de Sirius apparaissait nettement. Suelle tristesse pour moi que de penser que je ne le reverrai plus dans ce monde ! Il me manquai tant ...

Warabe ni aenai

Koko de wa aenai

(Je ne peux te rencontrer

Je ne peux te rencontrer ici)

Je sombrai dans un sommeil profond avec pour seule image...

...Sirius no hitsugi

...(Le cerceueil de Sirius)

Puis elle disparut pour laisser place à Mitsune-chan qui arborait un magnifique sourire découvrant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle courut à ma rencontre et me déposa un baiser sur la joue:

-Courage, c'est bientôt fini, me murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille avant de disparaître.

Je me levai aux aurores. C'était LE jour. Je rangeai mes affaires en hâte et d'un sort de Réduction je put tout glisser dans ma poche.

J'enfourchai mon balai et quittai cette maison de fou, je ne savais pas encore ce que me réserverai le futur ni ce que j'allai devenir. Je volai durant toute la nuit avec une seule idée en tête: torturer et tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Auparavant, je l'avais localisée grâce à une méthode tirée d'un livre de la réserve de Poudlard. A l'aide d'une carte d'Angleterre puis de Londres, d'une photo de la Deatheater prise dans une ancienne édition de la "Gazette du Sorcier", d'une formule et de ma baguette, j'avais retrouvée la meurtrière de mon parrain. Cependant, il m'avait été impossible de trouver Lord Voldemort...

Ce vol m'occasiona d'autres réflexions:

"Pourquoi tous les gens que j'aime doivent-ils souffrir ou mourir? Je ne veux plus être Celui-qui-a-Survécu, Celui-qui-porte-cette-maudite-cicatrice. J'aurais préféré partir avec mes parents. J'en ai marre d'être le Bouc Emissaire de la communauté des sorciers."

Sirius no hitsugi

Hito wa odori tsukareta ningyou

(Le cercueil de Sirius

Les hommes sont de poupées fatiguées de danser)

Elle était seule. Elle m'attendais. Je ne sais par quelle moyen elle connaissait ma venue. J'apreçu Hedwige se poser sur son épaule... Une larme toula sur ma joue.

-VENGEANCE, criai-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement et se laissa faire. C'était trop facile et pourtant, emporté par mes sentiments je n'y pensais pas.

-Endoloris !

Le corps de la Deatheater tomba au sol et se convulsa horriblement. Son visage se contractait avec une expression de douleur intense.

-C'est mieux cette anée, non? Tu as vu, j'arrive à jeter le sort de Doloris !.

D'autres sortilèges fusèrent pour lui infliger les pires souffrances; ses bras portaient maintenant des marques de coupures et de brûlures.

Je n'épouvrai aucun remords et mon comportement me faisait un peu peur, seulement je devais faire abstraction de tout cela. C'était trop tard. J'allai mettre fin à ses jours:

-AVADA...KEDADRA, continuai-je après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Un éclair vert fusa de ma baguette et je n'eut pas le temps de savoir s'il avait vraiment atteint sa cible que ma cicatrice me brûla et les larmes de douleurs brouillaient ma vue. J'entendis:

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi stupide Harry. Mais vous les faibles, ce sont vos émotions qui vous commandent. Tu étais tellement prévisible ! Utiliser Bellatrix comme appat fut une brillante idée..."

Lord Voldemort... Un second éclair vert...

Je m'étais sacrifié pour venger Sirius. Encore une fois j'avais foncé tête baissée, me laissant maîtriser par les émotions...

Saidan no hitsugi

(L'agneau sur l'autel)

Une jolie asiatique s'approcha de moi, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets tombaient sur ses ailes d'ange. Mitsune-chan. Elle sentait si bon le jasmin...

Setsujoku no yume wa doko ni mukatte yuku

Kuraya kara mezameru hikari yo

(Où va le rêve de vengeance

Ô lumière émergeant des ténèbres)

Saidan no hitsugi

Neji no togireta yume wa doko ni mukatte yuku

(L'agneau sur l'hotel

Où va le rêve qui disparait ?)

----------------------------

En espérant ne pas avoir fait trop d'incohérences (je l'ai écrit un peu vite) et que ça vous a plu !

Laissez des reviews pou donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais...

GROS BISOUS à tous

Elo alias Mione ou Mi-chan.


End file.
